the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Vipir o Ligeiro
Vipir o Ligeiro, é um Nórdico ladrão e membro do Grêmio dos Ladrões e treinador nível Mestre em Furto. Aparentemente, ele ganho esse apelido por correr de Windhelm até Riften, ao invés de montar em seu cavalo quando um trabalho deu errado. No entanto, os outros membros do grêmio deixam bastante claro que suas histórias são fantasiosas demais. Ele também dá em cima de Safira regularmente, mas ela sempre o rejeita. História Quando perguntado sobre seu apelido, ele revelará que durante um trabalho com Vex em Windhelm, seu contratante alertou as autoridades para a presença deles na cidade. Eles foram perseguidos pelos guardas e acabaram se separando. Vex conseguiu se livrar de seus perseguidores rapidamente misturando-se nas sombras; enquanto Vipir não conseguiu se livrar dos guardas, correndo direto para o portão principal e voltou correndo até Riften. Ao chegar ele viu Vex e o resto do Grêmio rindo dele, daí ele lembrou que ambos deixaram seus cavalos do lado de fora de Windhelm. Vex cavalgou até Riften, chegando horas antes. Quando Vipir terminar de contar a história para o Draconato, ele pede que mantenha isso em segredo. Itinerário Apesar de seu apelido de um talento atlético, Vipir vive uma existência bastante relaxada na Cisterna. Ele acorda todos os dias às 8h e passa duas horas vagando pela seção central antes de ir para a sala de treinamento para praticar arquearia. Às 2 da tarde, ele volta e vai até as 18h, quando se dirige a cantina para um jantar de duas horas. Ele então fica acordado até as 2 da manhã, quando ele volta para a cama, que é separada da cozinha por uma tela de madeira. Equipamento * Armadura do Grêmio dos Ladrões (versão cinza sem mangas) * Botas do Grêmio dos Ladrões (versão cinza) * Manoplas do Grêmio dos Ladrões (versão cinza) * Espada de Aço * Arco de Caça * Flechas de Aço x12 * Gazua x3 * 18 moedas Missões Missões do Grêmio * Durante a missão Alto e Claro, ele oferecerá uma dica: "Não me incomodaria em bater nas colmeias com uma arma. Encendei-as e elas acenderam como gravetos". * Antes do jogador convencer o grêmio da inocência de Karliah, ele se recusará a falar: "Como se atreve a trazer essa vadia Dunmer aqui". * Após a revelação da inocência de Karliah: "Não acredito que ele esvaziou o cofre. Bem de baixo de nossos narizes". * Se o jogador for expulso do grêmio, ele se recusará em conversar: "Até você cair nas graças do Grêmio de novo, não temos nada o que conversar". * Se o jogador perguntar sobre os serviços prestados pelo Grêmio, ele o direcionará para a receptadora local: "Eu vou direciona-lo para a primeira e última pessoa que você precisará falar. Tonilia. Ela é a receptadora do Grêmio. Trate-a bem e ela o fará rico(a). Tente rouba-la e você terá que responder ao Grêmio Inteiro". Um Rato Encurralado * Durante Um Rato Encurralado, o jogador pode extrair informação sobre Esbern com ele: "Muita gente procurando por ele. Não sei seu nome, mas ele pagou um bom dinheiro para ninguém saber que ele está aqui em baixo". * Se perguntar quem mais está atrás de Esbern, ele dirá: "Elfos de aparência perigosa que não disseram seus nomes. Tire suas próprias conclusões". Citações * "Você está criando mudanças por aqui. Gosto disso. Se quiser falar sobre algo, me avise". * "Ei, Como vai. Precisa de treino em Furto?" * "Se precisar de treinamento em Furto, me avise". * "Se quiser ser um mestre em furto como eu, posso te fazer chegar lá". * "Se está se perguntando por que me chamam de Vipir o Ligeiro, me veja deixar a guarda da cidade para trás qualquer hora". * "Sou membro desse Grêmio desde que Mercer se tornou Mestre do Grêmio". * "Posso não ser tão grande quanto meus camaradas Nórdicos, mas numa luta eles não conseguem encostar em mim". * "Minha especialidade é Furto. Tudo que eu preciso é um alvo rico, um céu enluarado e eu estou no meu ambiente". * "Não me importaria em te ensinar as maneiras de furtar... Pelo preço certo". * "Sinto falta dos dias de glória desse lugar. Tínhamos mais dinheiro guardado no cofre do que nós poderíamos saber o que fazer com ele". Conversas Vipir will at times entertain random conversations with fellow guild members. Jogador If you ask him about his nickname, he'll indulge you with his tale:' '"It was on a job a few years back... it was supposed to be a simple burglary on a house in Windhelm. I was working with Vex and we got inside with no trouble. We found the loot, and made our way out." '' ''If you point out it sounds normal, he'll press on: "Well it was, up until the point where we set foot outside. The house was surrounded by town guard... the client had ratted us out. Vex just tells me to run, so I did. Half of them went after me, the other half went after her. Vex lost them in seconds... once she steps into the shadows, she vanishes. Me? I ran... and I ran... straight through the gates of Windhelm and all the way back to Riften. Vex was waiting for me at the Flagon when I came in... drenched in sweat. Everyone just took a look at me and laughed. Well, I had forgotten we had our horses tied up just outside of Windhelm... Vex rode hers back and arrived hours before I did. So, that's how I earned the name. Now keep it to yourself." Niruin * Niruin - ''"O que em nome de Oblivion está acontecendo nesse lugar?"'' * Vipir - ''"É, sei o que quer dizer. Se as coisas não começarem a melhorar logo, irei procurar trabalho em outro lugar".'' * Niruin - ''"Ei, ainda tenho um contato em Valenwood que pode arrumar trabalho para nos. Você é bem vindo à se juntar a mim".'' * Vipir - ''"Vou me lembrar disso".'' * Vipir - ''"Tentei repassar algumas mercadorias para Tonilia, e sabe o que ela me disse?"'' * Niruin - ''"Acho que sei, mas continue".'' * Vipir - ''"Ela disse que mau tinha dinheiro para pagar e que eu voltasse depois. Dá para imaginar?"'' * Niruin - ''"Esse lugar está ficando cada vez pior".'' * Vipir - ''"Como vai o treinamento?"'' * Niruin '-' "Melhor do que nunca. Com o Grêmio recuperado, há mais dinheiro para gastar. E você?" * Vipir - ''"Não poderia estar mais ocupado".'' * Niruin '-' "Vamos esperar que fique assim por um bom tempo". Safira * Vipir: "Então, Safira. Can I do anything for you, or more to the point... to you?" * Sapphire: "Vipir "the Fleet." The only man who's foolish enough to name himself after his bedroom prowess." * Vipir: "You stupid cow. You don't know what you're missing." * Sapphire: "No, but I know that you're going to turn up missing if you keep up this kind of talk." * Vipir: "So, the ending of my tale I began earlier..." * Sapphire: "You know, things are really starting to move around here. I mean, look at the place. I've never seen so much merchandise." * Vipir: "Yeah, it's really something else, isn't it?" * Sapphire: "At this rate, the Guild won't be such a laughingstock anymore." * Vipir: "I agree. It'll be nice to get back the respect we lost in the last few years." Thrynn * Thrynn - ''"Essa é seu conto de lutar contra um bando de trolls sozinho ou minha favorita... que você dormiu com quatro mulheres na mesma noite?"'' * Vipir - ''"Bom, se você não quer ouvir, azar o seu".'' * Thrynn - ''"If I wanted to hear a tall tale, I'll read a children's storybook. Get some better stories, Vipir."'' Aparição * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Grêmio dos Ladrões Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Nórdicos Categoria:Nórdicos